1. Field of the Invention
The device of this invention resides in the area of structures to protect a user's hand and more particularly relates to a device to prevent a user's hand, when holding down fabric, from being accidentally cut by a sharp tool held in the user's other hand when cutting through such fabric.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In quiltmaking many similar-shaped pieces of fabric need to be cut before they are sewed together in a desired quilt pattern. In order to save time a quilter will often cut through many layers of fabric using a ruler as a guide to precisely cut the desired shape. Cutting through layers of fabric is frequently accomplished with a razor knife or a circular razor knife. In the cutting process a single layer or multiple layers of fabric can be placed on a flat surface. Often a ruler is placed over the fabric to be cut which is held down by the user with one hand while the other hand holding a cutter, such as a razor knife, runs the knife along the edge of the ruler through a single or multiple layers of such fabric to cut the desired pieces. Many times, though, the razor will accidentally stray and will strike the hand holding down the ruler, causing a serious cut.